If Only
by BlazePrincess49
Summary: Everyone hates Sabrina. She gets that. Who wouldn't hate the person that made them cry and called them a retarded weirdo? Sabrina makes a twist in time. She joins the Scarlet Hand. Yes, she did. Definately a Puckabrina story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! Yup, I'm starting a book. I hope you enjoy and please review!**

**Ages of characters:**

**Sabrina: 16**

**Daphne: 12**

**Puck: 3584**

**Red: 2845**

Chapter One

Sabrina

_October 10__th__. (Part One)_

_It was pretty obvious that everyone hated me. I called Puck a retarded weirdo, (it isn't my fault! He was born a retarded weirdo!) Granny got mad because I complained about a mystery and I went too far. Daphne, of course she's mad at me! I called mysteries a bad word! My mom and dad are on vacation. Their no help anyways. They'll only just grin at me and give me a hug. Anyways, I'll tell you what happened._

_***** I use a bad word*****_

"_Granny! Mysteries are stupid!" Sabrina shouted._

"_I don't care what you think!"_

"_Well then. Stop the mysteries! Mysteries are two pieces of crap!" Sabrina screamed. She had been mad that day. Puck had dumped her because of the incident._

"_Sabrina Grimm! Hold that tongue! Mysteries are not two pieces of crap!" Granny roared._

_***** End of I use a bad word*****_

_I never read a journal with someone getting grounded for a month. Well then, that's over due. Ugh, this is unfair. I never know why I even write this journal. I think it's stupid. (No offense journal). If you're a Grimm and you hate being a Grimm like me, just read this journal. Okay, I'll tell you what happened to me a Puck._

_*****Flirting?*****_

_Me and Puck were at prom, (yes, I finally got the stupid boy to ask me) and we were dancing._

"_Wow, I look so clean!" Puck exclaimed as if it was the most incredible thing._

_Sabrina rolled his eyes. "Whatever."_

"_Wow, look at-" Puck rambled on but one of them caught her._

"_Look at that hot girl!" Puck yelped._

"_Puck!" Sabrina shrieked. She slapped him. "You're dating me!"_

_Puck ran to her. She had blonde hair and she was wearing a sky blue dress with a rhinestone belt. She was Audrey, most popular girl in school._

"_Hi Puck." Audrey said in a silky voice._

"_Ummm, Umm, Gah." Puck managed._

_Audrey giggled. Then, Sabrina lost it._

"_You retarded weirdo!" she shouted._

"_What?" he said incredulously. "We are over!"_

_*****End of flirting*****_

_Yup, now, I'm in my room sulking._

(Line Break made out of Granny's handbag)

No one's POV

Sabrina closed her journal and tucked it under the folds of her mattress. It wasn't fair. Then, someone knocked. Sabrina opened the door and saw…Guess. He is the most annoying, retarded, freak baby. Yes, if you guessed Puck, you're right.

"What do you want?" Sabrina demanded.

"What would I want from you?" he said tartly. "You have nothing except smelly breath and a face that looked like it was on fire and someone put it out with a fork."

"Shut up!"

"Well, I don't even know why you do beauty sleep." He rambled on.

"What point of 'beauty sleep' don't you understand?" Sabrina sneered. "Oh, of course. That tiny peanut brain of yours doesn't have enough brain cells.

Puck flushed with anger. "You know, you're wasting your time with beauty sleep. No amount of beauty sleep would ever make you pretty."

Usually, she could bounce off comments but this one was harsh.

"Get out!" she screamed as she pushed him out the door.

She slammed the door closed and fell onto her knees. Her life was harsh and an unhappy one. Then, Sabrina noticed that Puck had left dinner. Sabrina wasn't stupid. There probably was a prank in it. Life was so-o-o hard for Sabrina. She had to deal with her stupid sister, annoying Puck, and detective addicted Granny. She wished she can, go away. Life was hard. Finally, Sabrina made up her mind. She stepped outside of her room and saw Daphne.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"What do you think?" Sabrina rolled her eyes. "I'm outside heading downstairs. Duhh."

"You know, you're an idiot." Daphne spat.

"You're stupid. You make up weird words. Just shut up!" Sabrina yelled. She was getting angry. She wasn't going to let Daphne treat her like this. Daphne had been mad at her like 10 times in one week. She was always mean. This was going to end.

"Sabrina. You are impulsive!" Daphne yelled. "You're always complaining about mysteries. Granny led us through step by step but you always complain! You're a brat.

"Shut that mouth. I could do worse!" Sabrina screamed.

"Try me," Daphne said gritting her teeth.

"GO TO HELL!" Sabrina snarled.

Daphne whimpered. Sabrina's anger was beyond usual.

"You're not Sabrina." Daphne managed.

But, Sabrina wasn't done. "You are so annoying! You're like "Sabrina," she whined-mimicked. Daphne ran downstairs in tears. What was happening to her? She wasn't like this.

Puberty, she thought.

Okay Sabrina, get ready for another month of grounding, Sabrina thought.

**Okay guys! Here's chapter one! Sorry if it sucks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Here's chapter two! If I have at least 3 reviews, I'll continue, if I don't, well, I'll have to delete it! **** Anyways, here's chapter two!**

Chapter One

_October 10th (part two)_

_I was right. I got grounded for another month. I'll tell you what happened._

_*****Grounded*****_

"_Sabrina!" a sharp and clear voice said. Granny._

"_What!?" Sabrina yelled._

"_Come down now!" she yelled back in a cold and stern tone._

_She obeyed and went downstairs. Granny was glaring at her and her eyes like bullets. Daphne was still crying, then, she shot her a glare. Sabrina's words echoed in her head._

"_Go to hell!" the voice in her hair whispered._

_Uncle Jake, he gave her a pitying-glaring look._

"_Yes?" she whispered._

"_You told your sister to go to hell," Granny chided._

"_Uh huh," Sabrina mumbled._

"_What is wrong with you?! You have been a problem in this family!" Granny yelled._

"_You don't want me then?" Sabrina yelped. She had never been like this. They hated her._

"_No, it's not that we don't want you, it's just that- "I've been a problem since the first day!" Sabrina yelled._

_Sabrina stormed upstairs._

_***** End Of Grounded*****_

_Ugh, I hate my life. Daphne is such a baby. I'm older than her. She should act polite to me. She should make my beds! Okay, that's a bit over the top. Later._

(Line Break made out of Puck's guts!)

Life wasn't fair. I just wanted to run away, Then, a wicked idea caught me. I was so going to do 'thing.''


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! So, here's chapter three! So, enjoy!**

Chapter Three

_October_ _11 (part one)_

_I was very nervous. I was just about to do it. I would have betrayed the whole Grimm family tree. I didn't know if I could do this. Now, I am in the waiting room writing as fast as she can. I don't know why I even write in this. This is like my life saver now. I can write my feelings down and, okay, enough of this. TO BE CONTINUED…_

(Line Break made out of Uncle Jake's trench coat)

_October 11 (part two)_

_I'm in! But, I'm super nervous. What if they find out? What is Puck finds out? I have a confession to make. When I wrote what happened with me and Puck, I was lying. Journal, I know you deserve the truth. I'll tell you now._

*****Cheats *****

"_Puck! I'm sick of you!" Sabrina screamed. "You have been cheating on me all along!"_

"_What are you talking ab- "Shut up! I never want to see you face!" Sabrina shouted. Sabrina had saw Puck kissing another girl._

"_Were over!" Sabrina shouted._

"_Sabrina! Get a hold of yourself! What are you- "You retarded weirdo! You have no right to be human!" Sabrina screamed tears streaming down her face._

"_Were over!" Puck said also getting a temper._

*****End of Cheats*****

_I feel now super guilty after I found out what he meant. It's too late to get him back now. I'll tell you what happened minutes later._

*****Butterfly*****

_Sabrina heard shouting out the window. She crept out and saw Puck and another girl. The girl Puck was kissing. She had long chocolate brown hair braided into a feather. She was petite and kind of well, looked like Moth._

"_Butterfly! You know that I can't go out with you!" Puck shouted._

"_Come on Puck." She purred._

"_You ruined my life! You made me break up with Sabrina!" Puck screamed._

*****End of Butterfly*****

_See, Puck never knew that Butterfly was sabotaging him. Now, I broke up with him. I can never get him back._

(Line Break made out of pizza)

Sabrina closed her journal and tucked it into her folds of her bed. She was given a new room. She couldn't help but think that she had betrayed the whole Grimm legacy. Oh man, what if they found out.

"Sabrina." said a sharp voice.

"Yes?" Sabrina asked shaking her head out of her thoughts.

"Just checking on you." He answered.

"Why?" Sabrina asked.

"You're a new comer." He said.

"Sure." She said uneasily. She closed the door.

I Sabrina Grimm, had joined the Scarlet Hand.


	4. Chapter 4

_October 12 (part one)_

_I missed Puck. I knew I would deny it if anyone would ask but of course I would never tell anyone. I wish that I hadn't joined. I wish I just hadn't been so overactive! I miss my family… I can't even remember why I had joined. I feel like I was so stupid to join! Only if I can go back in time. Or just start over. But now, I just have to get the burning. I mean, the burning is a sign on your forearm of the Scarlet Hand. I heard it really hurt. I'm scared…_

(Line break made out of water)

"Sabrina, are you ready?" Mirror asked.

I glanced nervously at him. "Yeah, sure."

"We need warriors! Not little insecure girls!" he roared.

I flinched at his tone. "Okay."

He glowered at me and he stepped outside.

"Anger issues," I mumbled under my breath.

Mirror pretended he didn't hear. We went to an arena and steam was coming out of the place. Mirror placed my hand on a table and something hot was coming on to it.

I had to do this. I had to… Not to this! I snatched my hand back and I ran out of the room.

"Get her!"

I ran for the exit and I made it. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sabrina!" a voice shouted.

"Puck?" I demanded when I recognized the voice.

"Why were you coming out of the Scarlet Hand lair?" Puck asked me.

"Well, that's," I looked at the ground.

"You joined the Scarlet Hand?" he asked testily.

"Y-yes," I mumbled.

"WHAT?" he screeched. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"

He turned around and he stormed away.


End file.
